


Not a Doubt

by fits_in_frames



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-01
Updated: 2006-10-01
Packaged: 2018-01-20 12:19:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1510211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fits_in_frames/pseuds/fits_in_frames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He makes sure Leia is asleep before he sneaks out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Doubt

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://squeeful.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://squeeful.livejournal.com/)**squeeful**.

He makes sure Leia is asleep before he sneaks out. Luke isn't on his cot, but he expected that. He steps over a dozen sleeping Ewoks and finally gets to the bridge, and there he is.

"I thought you might not come," Luke says without turning around. "I felt some doubt, but it's gone now."

He gently puts a hand on the boy's shoulder (he will always be "the boy" just like Han will probably always be "the pirate"), and then they're kissing and then Luke has him pinned against the wall with his hand (the real one) down Han's pants. He moans a little when Luke puts one foot between his own and leans in close so their chests are touching. "Kid," he says breathlessly, between kisses, "you sure you want this?"

Just then, Luke's hand tugs upward and Han's knees tremble just a little. "Not a doubt in my mind," he says, hot in Han's ear, and tugs again.


End file.
